Fan fiction
:See also: Fan fiction Star Trek fan films are films and videos inspired by the various Star Trek series, but created by fans. Fan films vary in length from short clips to full episodes, some even comprising of several seasons of episodes. In the past, production technology and cost were major limitations to amateur projects, but in modern times, films are distributed cheaply via the Internet, and convincing visual effects can be created using home computers. What follows is a partial list of the many such projects available to the public. Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Star Trek: Hidden Frontier http://www.hiddenfrontier.com/ is a live-action fan-made series (produced primarily via "green screen" effects) set in the Briar Patch, the wild region of space introduced in the film Star Trek: Insurrection. Currently in its seventh and final season (with 50 episodes produced), the series focuses on the starship Excelsior and its home base, Deep Space 12, as they fend off attacks from a powerful new alien race, the Grey, and mediate disputes between such races as the Tholians, Cardassians, Bajorans, the Son'a and the Breen. This video series is produced by volunteers in Southern California. It has gained major media attention recently, due to its inclusion of a gay couple as main characters. Star Trek: Odyssey The crew behind Hidden Frontier is currently in the pre-production stages of a new series, Star Trek: Odyssey, which will circle around Ro Nevin, a character from Hidden Frontier, and his exploits in the Andromeda Galaxy(!). The series will feature many of the same actors as Hidden Frontier and is due to come out in the fall of 2007. External Link: *''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' Star Trek: New Voyages Star Trek: New Voyages http://www.startreknewvoyages.com is a live-action series created and funded by a volunteer troupe of fans known as Retro Film Studios (formerly Cow Creek Films). The series picks up where the Original Series left off, putting fan actors into the Original Series roles. Unlike Hidden Frontier, the episodes of New Voyages are filmed on actual re-created and extrapolated sets from TOS. Three episodes are available for download: the "pilot" episode Come What May (CWM), and the first two "production episodes", In Harm's Way (IHW) and To Serve All My Days (TSAMD). In addition, the first in a series of short "vignettes" (titled "Center Seat") is also on the site. These vignettes were to be released in a staggered schedule leading up to the planned Summer 2006 release of TSAMD, but have been postponed for the time being until the post-production on them is finished. (This is, according to producer/"Kirk" actor James Cawley, due to the loss of Max Rem (Doug Drexler) – sole CGI FX artist for the first two stories – and his replacement with "several teams" of new CGI FX producers.) This production reportedly has the blessing of Gene Roddenberry's estate. A number of actors who once appeared on the original Star Trek series have appeared in this production. This includes Eddie Paskey and John Winston, who both guested in CWM. In addition, former Star Trek Communicator editor and current Star Trek Magazine contributor Larry Nemecek has had roles in CWM and TSAMD. On , TrekToday announced that Eugene Roddenberry, Jr. had endorsed New Voyages, accepting a position on the production staff as "Consulting Producer". http://www.trektoday.com/news/030504_02.shtml He later provided the voice of "The Timepiece Guard" in IHW. Other guest stars in this episode included Barbara Luna, William Windom and Malachi Throne. In March 2005, Walter Koenig was signed to reprise his TOS character Pavel Chekov in TSAMD, written by TOS/TNG writer D.C. Fontana. http://www.trektoday.com/news/100305_02.shtml. Koenig introduced the premier showing of the episode at the Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference on , http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/1024/news.php#newsitemEEVkFyAZEZBcFEqQmM and has since previewed it at several other convention appearances. The episode was officially released Thanksgiving Day, 2006. This episode also featured Mary-Linda Rapelye as Ambassador Rayna Morgan. George Takei will appear as his character Hikaru Sulu in the third "production episode" (fourth release), titled World Enough and Time, written by Marc Scott Zicree (who also directed the episode) and Michael Reaves. http://www.trektoday.com/news/180106_03.shtml A preview of the episode appears at the end of TSAMD. In addition, two other episodes are in pre-production http://www.trektoday.com/news/140107_01.shtml: Episode 4 - Blood And Fire, written by David Gerrold, with the teleplay by Gerrold & Carlos Pedraza (a producer for Star Trek: Hidden Frontier- see above). Episode 5 - The Sky Above, The Mudd Below, scripted by longtime Star Trek writer Howard Weinstein http://www.trektoday.com/news/020107_02.shtml and starring J.G. Hertzler as Harry Mudd. The official Spanish subtitled and dubbed versions can be found at [http://www.trekminal.com Star Trek: New Voyages en español]. External Link: *''Star Trek: New Voyages'' Star Trek: Of Gods and Men What some consider the "ultimate fan film", Of Gods and Men is a project being filmed on some of the same sets used by New Voyages, but by a different production team. Star Trek: Of Gods and Men http://startrekofgodsandmen.com is a three-part mini-series (each slated to be 30 minutes in length) that will star Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney, Alan Ruck, Garrett Wang, Chase Masterson, J.G. Hertzler, Gary Graham, Lawrence Montaigne and Crystal Allen. Tim Russ will appear in the film as well as direct (as he did for his previous Trek homage, Roddenberry on Patrol), and (as can be assumed by a released production photo http://trekweb.com/stories.php?aid=44b9746936639&topBrowse=all) James Cawley – who plays Kirk in New Voyages – will have a featured role (but not as Kirk). Gods started filming , and the first part was slated for a internet-only release, but this release has since been delayed and a new release date has yet to be announced. Two trailers for the production have been posted to their site, and a preview containing the first three minutes of the mini-series is now available. External Link: *[http://startrekofgodsandmen.com Star Trek: Of Gods and Men] Starship Exeter Set in the same time period as the the original series, Starship Exeter http://starshipexeter.com is another fan-made project that has gained some attention from fans and the media. http://flakmag.com/film/exeternemesis.html http://www.scifi.com/sfw/issue300/site.html The series follows the USS Exeter, a ''Constitution''-class starship commanded by Captain John Quincy Garrovick and an Andorian communications officer named B'fuselek (played, respectively, by series co-creators and real-life brothers Jimm Johnson – screen name, James Culhane – and Josh Johnson, aka Joshua Caleb). One episode, The Savage Empire, has been completed and is available for download. The second episode, The Tressaurian Intersection (written by TNG screenwriter Dennis Russell Bailey), is partially available at this point (the opening "teaser" and the first two acts of four are currently downloadable). In addition, a third episode, The Atlantis Invaders, is planned and presumably is in pre-production. As with New Voyages, this series films on recreated sets, but also takes advantage of "on location" filming as well. (Although Savage Empire did require the use of green screen effects for its Bridge scenes, their Bridge Set has since been completed, as seen in Tressaurian.) :The USS ''Exeter (NCC-1706) in this film is supposed to be the same ship as the doomed canon [[USS Exeter (Constitution class)|USS Exeter]] (NCC-1672) which was commanded by Ronald Tracey. After the events of the TOS episode "The Omega Glory", the ship was supposedly decontaminated and given its new registry number (as listed in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual) and crew.'' http://www.exeterstudio.com External Link: *''Starship Exeter'' ST Conflictos Trilogy ST Conflictos Trilogy http://www.stconflictos.com is a trilogy of Star Trek fan films from the province of Barcelona, Spain. It consists of three movies based in the time frame of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Currently, they are in the final stages of pre-production of part one. ST Conflictos Trilogy begins at the time at which an accident throws [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] into the Delta Quadrant, and from then it shows us a timeline in which the Federation and many of the races of the quadrant are assimilated gradually by a great Borg fleet. Throughout the trilogy the events are developed so that finally in the third part the Federation capitulates and the Romulans and the Klingons manage to develop a ship that travels to the past to intercept the Borg fleet before they begin the assimilation, setting back the timeline to normal with the official facts that all we know. External Link: *[http://www.stconflictos.com ST Conflictos] Star Trek: Hathaway Star Trek: USS'' Hathaway''' http://www.usshathaway.com takes place during the same time as events in and . The production crew plans to have the pilot episode, '''''Genesis, finished and released in four parts during 2006. External Link: *[http://www.usshathaway.com Star Trek: Hathaway] Star Trek: Horizon Star Trek: Horizon http://www.sthorizon.com is a new series in pre-production. It is a project developed in Poland and set after the events shown in . Currently, the first teaser can be downloaded. External Link: *[http://www.sthorizon.com Star Trek: Horizon] Star Trek: Intrepid Star Trek: Intrepid http://www.ussintrepid.net is a film currently in post-production for release on May 26, 2007. Produced in Scotland, the film is set several years after the events of Star Trek Nemesis and follows a Starfleet crew and their efforts to colonize a distant sector of the galaxy. The [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)]] is the titular starship. External Link: *[http://www.ussintrepid.net Star Trek: Intrepid] Tales Of The Seventh Fleet Tales Of The Seventh Fleet http://www.ussjustice.org/tales7thfleet.htm is an ongoing multigenerational fandom video project covering all timelines, currently focusing on a small destroyer, the [http://www.ussjustice.org USS Justice] in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. Most of the cast are members of Star Trek fan clubs located in New Jersey. Three episodes have been completed, along with other special shorts. External Link: *[http://www.ussjustice.org/tales7thfleet.htm Tales Of The Seventh Fleet] Star Trek: Aurora Star Trek: Aurora http://www.auroratrek.com is an animated film that is set in the year 2270, right after Kirk's five year mission ends. It does not focus on Starfleet, as is the case with most other Star Trek shows, but rather, it focuses on the adventures of the Federation's interstellar merchants. Part one is currently available online. External Link: *[http://www.auroratrek.com Star Trek: Aurora] Star Wreck Star Wreck http://www.starwreck.com is a series of Finnish Star Trek fan-made parodies. The first Star Wreck was a 5-minute long animation created in 1992. Star Wreck 2 came out in 1994. Star Wreck 1 through 4 were all animated, but 4½, 5, and 6 were made using live-action photography. The sixth in the series, Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning, which parodied both Star Trek and Babylon 5, was released as a 2-hour long film, the longest to date, and is available as a free download from the Star Wreck website (see below). As of late November 2005, the movie was downloaded 3.5 million times. Star Wreck 6 stars Samuli Torssonen, who is also the creator and producer, as Captain Pirk, Timo Vuorensola, who directed, as Lt. Dwarf, and Rudi Airisto as Cmdr. Info. The film is in Finnish with English subtitles. External Link: * [http://www.starwreck.com The official Star Wreck fan film website] SouthTrek SouthTrek http://southtrek.110mb.com is an animated South Park-style spoof on the original Star Trek series. The first episode, [http://southtrek.110mb.com/watch.html Logic Has Nothing to Do with It], was released in December 2006 and screened for the first time at I-CON 26 in March 2007. In the South Park spirit, the voices for the entire cast of characters are made by only three actresses. External Links: * [http://southtrek.110mb.com The SouthTrek Website] * [http://imdb.com/title/tt0997026/ SouthTrek on IMDB] Phase II - An Original Podcast Series Currently in pre-production, this is an original audio podcast series based on the aborted Star Trek: Phase II television series. Many ideas that were going to be used and new ideas will meld together to form a unique look at the era after TOS leading toward The Wrath of Khan feature film. Many favorite Trek characters including Decker, Ilia, M'Ress, as well as the newly-created Commander Xon of Vulcan, will take part in a second five-year mission after fighting a war against the Klingon Empire. External Link: * http://thesecondmission.wordpress.com Starship Farragut Starship Farragut http://starshipfarragut.com is an independent film series based on the Original Series whcih follows the crew of the [[USS Farragut (23rd century)|USS Farragut (NCC-1647)]], a ''Constitution''-class starship commanded by Captain John T. Carter (played by series creator John Broughton). The series takes place during the same timeframe as the legendary Captain James T. Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. The first episode, The Captaincy, has been completed and is available for download. The second episode, For Want of a Nail, is currently in production. In addition, a third episode, Fathers ans Sons, is in pre-production. Starship Farragut has formed a partnership with Star Trek New Voyages which consists of interior set utilization, props, costume development and background actors, but also takes advantage of "on location" filming. Both Farragut and New Voyages have agreed to have their lead characters (i.e., Captain Kirk of the Enterprise and Captain Carter of the Farragut) appear in cameos in their next films for the first ever TOS-era fan film crossover. :The USS ''Farragut (NCC-1647) in this film is supposed to be the same ship that James T. Kirk served on as a young Lieutenant as recalled during the events of the TOS episode .'' External Link: * [http://starshipfarragut.com Starship Farragut] ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': "None the Wiser" Star Trek: The Next Generation: None the Wiser is a webfilm that parodies several features of Star Trek: The Next Generation, most notably Deanna Troi's stating the obvious, Data's quest for humanity, and Wesley Crusher's "boy genius" complex. The film also has Geordi bringing a seeing eye dog to the bridge, since he is blind. External Link: *Watch on YouTube ''Star Trek versus Star Wars'' ''Star Trek versus Star Wars' is a fan-made film where the two popular sci-fi franchises go head to head. The film is made up of clips edited from several Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes, the original Star Wars films, and the feature film Star Trek: Generations. In the video, the Enterprise-D encounters the Imperial fleet, as well as the Death Star. Despire assurances from Captain Picard that the Federation is not his enemy, Darth Vader orders the fleet to attack the Enterprise. After the Enterprise is hit by a barrage of fire, Data reports that the Imperials are capable of more powerful bursts. Picard orders Worf to open fire on the Imperial fleet. The Enterprise manages to destroy several TIE Fighters, as well as the Super Star Destroyer Executor. However, the Enterprise is forced to retreat after Emperor Palpatine turns the Death Star's superlaser on the Enterprise. At the end of the film, Picard records in his log that the strange new force they have encountered is better left alone. External Link: *Watch on YouTube Category:Star Trek Fan Fan de:Fan-Filme es:Fan Film fr:Fanfilm